russelfandomcom-20200213-history
List of programs broadcast by People's Television Network
This is the list of the programs broadcast by People's Television Network in the Philippines. For the list of the defunct programs of PTV-4, see List of programs aired by People's Television Network. Currently aired programs 'Newscasts' * Daily Info (2017) * PTV News (1995-1998, 2016) ** Afternoon Edition (1:00 pm) ** Evening Edition (6:30 pm) ** Final Edition (9:30 pm) ** Weekend Edition (6:00 pm) * PTV Newsbreak (1989-1998, 2012) 'Regional newscasts' *''TeleDyaryo Ylocos'' (Vigan) *''PTVisMin Newsbreak'' (Davao) *''Tutok Balita'' (Agusan del Sur) 'News specials presentations' * Press Conference (1990) ** Mindanao Hour * PTV Special Coverage (aired occasionally) 'Morning show' *''Bagong Pilipinas'' (2017) 'Public affairs' * BizNews (2009-2015; 2017) * CGTN on PTV Block (2017) * Insider Exclusive Kapihan with Rey Langit (2017) * Iskoolmates: May Pakialam Ka! (2015) * Mula sa Masa, Para sa Masa (2017) (also broadcast on IBC, RPN and INN)Duterte TV, radio show, newspaper to go nationwide in August|publisher=[[Philippine Daily Inquirer]|date=July 7, 2016|accessdate=July 7, 2016]Mula sa masa, para sa masa: Duterte to launch own TV show|publisher=Politiko|accessdate=May 17, 2017 * Negoshow (April 22, 2017) * Public Eye (1986, 2015) * The Boardroom (2016) 'Public service' * GSIS Members Hour (2005-2007, 2010) * Kilos Pronto (2017) * Pinoy US Cop Ride Along (2012) * SME GO: Powered by Go Negosyo (2008–2015; 2016) * The Breaking Point (2016) * Tulay: Your Bridge to Understanding, Peace and Prosperity (2016) * Yan Ang Marino (2009) 'Intersitials and Segments' * Ang Linya ng Pagbabago (2016) * FYI: For Your Information (2012) 'Educational' * CONSTEL (1995-2001, 2012) ** Chemistry in Action ** Science Made Easy ** Fun with Math ** Physics in Everyday Life ** CONSTEL English Science and Technology * DOSTv: Science for the People (2017) Cultural * Sagisag Kultura sa PTV (2017) 'Religious' 'Roman Catholic' * Quiapo TV Mass (2008) * Soldiers of Christ: Healing on the Air (2011) * Talitha Kum Healing Mass on TV (2002) 'Other religions' * Key of David (2012) * Oras ng Himala (2007 * Oras ng Katotohanan (2004, 2013) Cartoons * BoBoiBoy (2017) * Upin & Ipin (2015) * Transformers: Prime (2016) * Magic Wonderland (2015) Animes *''Daimos'' (1986-1989, 2017) *''Magic DoReMi'' ( 2017) *''Eyeshield 21'' (2017) Sports * Auto Review (2001) * Philippines Football League (2017) * Tahor: Your Ultimate Gamefowl Show (2016) * UAAP (1995-1999, 2015) (simulcast over S+A) ** UAAP Season 79 Men's Basketball (2016) Korean drama * One Well-Raised Daughter (May 22, 2017) Game shows * PCSO Lottery Draw (1995-2003, 2005) (simulcast on DZME Radyo Uno, Radyo Inqurier 990, 104.7 Brigada News FM and 97.9 Home Radio) 'Agricultural shows' * Alagang Magaling (2015) * Biyaheng Bukid (2017) * Mag-Agri Tayo (1993) Travel and magazine shows * Buhay Pinoy (2012) * ITravel Pinas (2017) DOT’s ‘iTravel PINAS’ cheaper than most travel shows|publisher=Philippine Canadian Inquirer|agency=Philippine News Agency|date=April 4, 2017|accessdate=April 5, 2017 * Lakbayin Ang Magandang Pilipinas (2000) Health * Payo Alternatibo (2017) * The Doctor Is In (2009-2012, 2014-2016, 2017) Musical shows * Concert at the Park (1977) * Paco Park Presents (1991) Movie blocks * Pilipino Box Office (1994-2001, 2012) * Primetime Cinema (2012) Infomercials * Kakaibang Lunas (King's Herbal) (2013) * TV Shop Philippines (2015) Upcoming programs * Digong Hotline: 8888 (2017) 'Koreanovelas' * Unknown Woman (2017) * Run, Jang-mi (2017) * Jumong (2017) * 90 Days of Love (2017) Previously aired programs References See also * PTV 4 makes bold move, launches KPoP Idol Search * Government-Owned People's Television (PTV) relaunches for commercial broadcasr * PTV-4 Program Schedule * People's Television Network * List of programs aired by People's Television Network * List of Philippine television shows Category:People's Television Network shows Category:Lists of television series by network